


message not sent

by Anonymous



Series: all my anon fics [2]
Category: Minecraft youtube, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Codependency, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, skeppy has adhd, skeppy has autism, skeppy has bpd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: skeppys a little sleep deprived and needs to tell bad a few things
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: all my anon fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107
Collections: Anonymous





	message not sent

**from** :  _ skeppy _

**to** :  _ badboyhalo _

**drafted** :  _ 5:48am _

um hey bad. idk really how to start this, and please ignore the typos if there are any, im trying really hard to type this so you can actually read it.

its almost 6am and im still not asleep. im just sitting up… thinking about you. if im being honest here, i spent a lot of time doing that. idk what im really trying to say here. sometimes i feel bad for calling you so much and wasting your time, but im just always thinking about you.

who knows if its the mental illness or disability but i cant stop fucking thinking about you. it's horrible. i want to be able to just be alone and be fine with that but i am always thinking about you. i cant eat without thinking of your opinion. you know just as much as me how often i ask for help with decisions.

im sorry bad.

i want to joke and call myself codependent but its not even a joke. i literally dont know what i might do without you.

they say people with bpd can develop a "favorite person" who they obsess over and i know with certainty that you are mine.

im in love with you.

im so deeply in love with you i have imagined our lives together from now up to our old death. we have kids. we get married. i love you.

god. im fucking crying now.

bad i love you.

im so in love with you.

tell me you hate me so i can stop this horrible feeling. the feeling of not knowing how you may respond. i can't stand this.

i make myself sick obsessing over these things. will you think im a freak for just existing? will you cut me out of your life because of this? who knows. i want so badly to talk to you about all of this but dear god i know if i hit that send button nothing will ever be the same again.

just… i want you to tell me something. you hate me or you love me… something… please…

i love you, please love me too

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if u want more of this, find me on twitter @georgewithno


End file.
